


Play Fair [Bucky Barnes]

by law_nerd105



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Groping, Kissing, Public Display of Affection, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105
Summary: Months of sexual tension finally snap after two shots of Vodka and a very creative game of pool.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Kudos: 94





	Play Fair [Bucky Barnes]

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, in all my life, written for Bucky Barnes or any other "superhero" for that fact. But, I must admit, this turned out quite nicely.

I fell to the floor with a loud thud, landing on my back with a groan.

"Come on, you can do better than that, Agent," I could practically hear the smirk in Natasha's words.

"I think you broke my back," I muttered, pinching my eyes closed when another jolt of pain shot to the base of my spine when I tried to move.

Suddenly Natasha was hovering above me, her hand held out towards me. I gratefully took it, and instantly regretted it when she flipped me over again, and I landed on my stomach.

"I hate you so much," I hissed through clenched teeth while rolling over onto my, still aching, back.

"You came to me and told me that you wanted to learn a few new fighting techniques," I managed to turn my head to the side to see her standing with her hands on her hips and an arrogant smile on her lips.

"I thought we would start off easy."  
"This is easy."  
"Having you continuously trying to break my spine is not exactly my definition of 'starting off easy', Nat."

She chuckled, watching me as I took my time to stand again. I groaned when I straightened out my back.

"Would you like to take a break?" she smirked widely, causing me to scoff.  
"You're enjoying this way too much," I stretched out a few of my limbs before I took a proper fighting stance again.

"Maybe a little," she walked a few feet forward, mimicking my stance. "Your problem is that you're not focusing on your opponent."

We gracefully started walking around in a circle, eyes locked on each other.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not focusing on anything other than the person that seems to be out for blood," I responded, she scoffed.

"What I mean is, you're fighting to defend yourself, not to win. Fighting is about analysing your opponent's tactics and finding their weak spot."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you're made of steel and therefore have no weak spot," she chuckled at that, then lunged forward towards me.

"Shit," I groaned when I hit the floor again. I scrambled back onto my feet before she could land with her elbow in my stomach.

"Look at the way I'm fighting, you need to know what move I'm going to make before I make it. Most people are predictable when they're fighting."

I got in a few punches, before her fist came to my jaw.

"You're not losing because you're predictable. You're losing because you're not focusing on my moves."

Her knee came to my stomach and I grabbed her knee, yanking her until her back hit the floor.

"Nice one," she complimented.  
"Thank you," her leg shot up to kick my stomach, forcing me back while she jumped back onto her feet.

I lunged at her before she had the chance to do anything, blocking her beneath me. I had my knee pressing into her stomach and my hands keeping her arms down beside her head.

"You guys are still fighting?" I heard the voice that always made me tingle. The smooth, husky sound of Bucky's voice.

I quickly looked up, away from Natasha, to see Bucky and Steve walking into the training room. Both men had wide smirks on their lips as they headed towards us.

My eyes were deadlocked on Bucky, on his entirety. He was dressed casually, as he always was, and yet I couldn't help but get lost in him, like I always did.

Before I could realise what was happening, Natasha had flipped me over onto my back, now having the upper hand. I groaned when I hit the floor, opening my eyes to find Natasha smirking above me. She leaned down towards my ear, and I knew what she was going to say.

"Maybe you should've stayed focused instead of drooling over the boy toy," I tried to knee her in the gut, but she was off of me before I could even lift my leg.

I threw my head back against the mat, momentarily shutting my eyes and thinking about the fact that Bucky had just gotten a chance to witness me getting my ass kicked by Natasha.

"I'm never training with you again," I groaned. I heard the guys chuckle not far behind us, and I decided on keeping my eyes closed to keep from facing Bucky.

"Come on," she took my hand and pulled me up to stand. "It wasn't that bad," I dusted off the invisible dust from my training clothes before snapping my head up to glare at her.

She smiled innocently at me, chugging at her water bottle while shrugging her shoulders.

I turned around to see the two men standing to the side, merely smirking at us. Steve stood with his arms crossed over his chest, and Bucky had his hands stuffed into the pockets of his trademark brown leather jacket.

"Stop smirking, you both look ridiculous," I mumbled, arching my back and hearing a few things crack.

"A few of us are going out for drinks at Dani's, are you guys coming?" Steve asked, his eyes hopping between me and Natasha. I only focused on Bucky, and the way his eyes seemed to stay on me.

"We'll meet you there," Natasha answered for the both of us, walking back towards me and handing me a water bottle.

Both men greeted us and left. I threw my head back and let out a groan. Natasha laughed.

"I hate you," I looked back at her, almost mad to see her still smirking.  
"So you've said. Come on, let's go make you look pretty for the old fool," my cheeks blazed red.

I haven't directly confessed to Natasha about my infatuation with Bucky Barnes, but I was almost certain that she, as well as the rest of the team, already knew. Well, I knew for a fact that she knew. I could never keep anything from her for very long before she figured it out herself.

"I honestly don't understand this whole thing you have going on with Barnes," Natasha commented as she drove us to the bar.

"There is no _thing_ to not understand," I murmured, looking out the car window to gaze at all the small buildings we were speeding past.

"For a high-ranking marksman, you sure are blind," she smirked, looking over at me.  
"I'm not blind. I know that he flirts with me, but it's harmless."  
"Is it though?"

I looked over at her, sighing miserably, but leaving her without a response.

"I say, we do two shots of vodka, and you up your game."  
"Meaning?"  
"Flirt back. Barnes is probably trying to figure out whether or not you actually like him."  
"And flirting is the way to do that?"  
"Give the guy some credit, he probably hasn't been with a girl since before he was shipped off to war."  
"Jesus Christ," I muttered, hearing Natasha laugh.

We strolled into the bar, instantly spotting Bucky, Steve, Sam and Clint sitting in a booth to the far end of the bar. We walked through the crowd, through the dimly lit bar, and made our way towards them.

Natasha smirked as she allowed me to sit first so that I could sit beside Bucky. I both internally cursed and thanked her in that moment.

I sat close enough to Bucky that our legs were just touching, and I could smell him. I revelled in his scent, taking a deep breath through my nose to savour his scent.

Natasha was quick to order two rounds of vodka shots, earning a side eye from me.

After that, I ordered a beer, and the table fell into a comfortable conversation.

There was this unspoken agreement in the team that, whenever we went out, we would keep from discussing anything work related. Which means, everyone usually ended up sharing embarrassing stories of one and other.

Natasha bailed out, with the excuse of needing to go to the bathroom, when I started telling the story of the only time I had seen her drunk. I didn't really happen. Natasha, no one on the team for that matter, could really be described as a light weight. But it was still one of my most favourite stories to tell.

Despite the fact that Natasha had left, I made no attempt to move away from Bucky, even now that I had the space to. I would never want to move away from him.

Bucky had slung his arm over the back of the booth, behind my head, his metal fingers occasionally tangling in my hair when he mindlessly played with it while talking. I struggled to figure out whether or not he noticed that he was doing it.

After a minute or so, I spotted Natasha at the bar, likely ordering another round of drinks. And, instead of wanting to go with her 'plan' of getting me to flirt back with Bucky, I looked around the bar for an excuse to leave my seat.

I spotted the empty pool table not far from our booth, and narrowed my eyebrows in thought.

"Do you play?" Bucky asked, nudging his chin in the direction of the pool table where I was looking.  
"I've always wanted to learn, but never did."

Bucky grinned, chugging down the last of his beer.

"Come on, I'll teach you," he offered, nudging me to get me to move out of the booth.  
"Really?"  
"Sure," he answered, taking my hand in his larger one and tugging me towards the unoccupied table.

He chalked a pool stick then handed it to me.

"You're really going to teach me?" I asked with a smirk on the corner of my mouth.  
"Why not?" he asked rhetorically, racking the balls before he turned to face me again.

"So the first thing you need to get right, is your stance," he spoke. "So, put your left foot forward and spread your legs," I felt the heat rise in my cheeks, a flame burning in the pit of my stomach at his words.

"Alright," I coughed, doing as he said. With his foot, he nudged my right foot further backwards, spreading my legs further.

"Okay, now bend over the table," another wave of arousal swept through me, his cocky smirk didn't help in the slightest. Regardless, I bent over the table.

Bucky stood back for a few seconds under the façade of inspecting my posture. Then he came up behind me, his right hand settling on my hips and sliding up to my waist, stopping right below my breast, to keep me in place.

His other hand reached forward on the table, and he covered my small hand with his large, metal one. The cold metal on my warm hand made me shiver.

He stood with his entire body pressing against me, trapping me between him and the table. His breath was hot into the skin of my neck as he adjusted me slightly.

He used his hand over mine to guide me to hold the cue properly.

"You need to hold the tip properly, or the cue will slip through your hand when your pulling back to take the shot," he spoke softly into my ear.

"Okay," I breathed. He didn't remove his hand from mine, but pointed his finger at the centre of the white ball.

"It's important that you hit the ball exactly in the middle, otherwise your shot is going to be skew," I swallowed the lump in my throat as he spoke into my ear, then nodded.

His hand left my waist to move my other hand further back up the pool stick.

"The further back your hand is, the more force you can hit the ball with. But it's important to place it so that you can still have control over the pool stick. Since you short and therefore have short arms-" he teased with a smirk, and I scowled at him while he moved my hand. "We'll put your hand here."

"And now?"  
"Now, you break."

He placed both hands around my waist, his touch remaining feather light as I pulled back to shoot. The balls quickly scattered across the table, but none sank.

"Not bad for a first try," he purred directly into my ear, and I could feel the arousal pooling in my panties.

-

"Twenty bucks says they make out against the table within the next half hour," Natasha stated, tossing a twenty to the middle of the round table.

"What? No way, Bucky wouldn't do something like that," Steve tried to defend, glancing over at his friend.  
"So, you're putting twenty against it?" Natasha asked, taking a swig of her beer.

Steve reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded twenty-dollar bill, placing it with Natasha's.

"Yes," he looked back at Bucky, a concentrated look on his face as he watched him.

"Well, I'm putting down twenty for between ten and eleven," Clint said after having glanced at his watch, tossing a crumbled-up bill to the pile.

"How about you Sam?" Natasha asked, gesturing to him with her beer bottle.  
"By the end of their second round," he said, also pulling out a twenty from his wallet to add on to the bet.

"Alright, now we wait."

-

"I'm not taking your money," Bucky laughed.  
"You won, take it," I insisted.  
"Okay, how about this, we can play another round. But I'm not taking your money."  
"So what does the winner get?"

Bucky was smirking as he racked the balls again.

"Loser has to take the winner out to a dinner of their choice," I couldn't help but smirk.  
"You're a horrible person," I teased.  
  
"I saw this Italian restaurant uptown, I hope you haven't wasted your paycheck yet," he winked, and I shook my head, trying to shake off the blush.  
"So you won't take ten dollars from me, but you'll let me pay for a full dinner?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Steve said women are more independent in this century."  
"Doesn't mean we want to pay for dinner."

Bucky broke, sinking a solid, and then another solid before it was my turn. I took my time inspecting the table, searching for the best shot.

Bucky stood behind me, his hands going to my hips as he leaned down towards my ear.  
"Take your time, Doll, this is a very important decision."

I shivered as his thumbs brushed over my ribs, just touching the bottoms of my breasts.

I sank one ball, to which Bucky praised me. I smirked, letting out a snort as he took his shot, sinking two balls again before it was my chance.

"You should step up your game, Doll face. You got a lot riding on this game," he teased, I smirked, moving away from him without responding.

Then I gave way to the façade, sinking one ball after the other. Bucky cursed under his breath as he watched me move around the table to sink the last striped ball.

"Did you just hustle me?" he chuckled, I rose from my position bent over the table, seeing that he was staring at the table in disbelief.

I moved to stand in front of Bucky, facing his chest and standing trapped between him and the table.

"It's just because you're such a good teacher," I teased, bending down to sink the eight.

-

"Did you just hustle me?" the team heard Bucky from the pool table, and they quickly erupted into laughs.

"Did (Y/N) just hustle Barnes?" Natasha snorted.  
"Is it too late to remove my bet?" Sam almost winced when he saw how annoyed Bucky looked.  
"Absolutely not," Clint said. "You and Nat are already out. Just you and me now, Cap."

"There's no way they're going to do anything after she just hustled him," Steve responded with a scoff.  
"We'll see."

-

"I wish I could congratulate you on a fair game," Bucky smirked.

"We can play another round, now that you actually know what you're up against," I teased as I racked the balls for the next game.

He was only smirking.

"So where will I be taking the nice lady to dinner?" he asked.

I tilted my head from left to right in contemplation.

"I'm leaning towards checking out that Italian restaurant that you suggested earlier."  
"You think Steve will notice if I steal his wallet?" I laughed.

"Another round?" I asked, handing him his pool stick. He took it with a mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

"Care to make it a bit more interesting?" he suggested, and the arousal seeped into my panties at the rough sound of his voice.  
"Depends on what you have in mind."

He stepped forward, laying his pool stick on the table and taking me by my waist. My chest grew tight at the fact that he was holding me.

His head dropped down to my shoulder, his lips almost against my ear.

"We play one ball at a time, until someone doesn't sink a ball, that person loses," he placed a kiss to my neck, dragging a gasp from me as my hands flew up to wrap around him.

"What's the catch?" he chuckled, the sound sending shivers running down my body.  
"We get to distract each other in any way we want. So I suggest you get creative," he almost whispered the last part in my ear.

"And the prize?"  
"Winner picks the time. Winner picks the place. Winner picks what the loser has to do."

"In what context?" my voice wavered, my eyes fluttering closed when his teeth sank into my shoulder.  
"I think you know, Doll," he purred into my ear, before he stepped back.

I almost whined at the loss of his body against mine. Almost.

Bucky broke, and I was in such a daze that I hadn't even realised we were starting. He sank a ball, then stepped back for me to take my turn.

When I bent over the table he came to stand behind me. His hips pressing into mine, making sure I felt his growing erection. My breath hitched, but I tried to calm my racing heart so that I could focus on taking the shot.

His hands slid up my legs, and up under my blouse, cupping my breasts through my bra. His mouth came down to my neck, placing sloppy, open mouthed kisses on my exposed skin.

"Bucky," I moaned.  
"Take your shot," I tried to keep my eyes open, trying to recollect myself, then took my shot. Thankfully sinking the ball.

I did whine when Bucky stepped away that time. I heard him chuckle behind me as he moved around the table in search of a good shot.

I scramble to undo the top buttons of my blouse before I walked around to stand behind Bucky, as he had done to me.

I wrapped my arms around his big torso, but there was no way I would be able to reach his neck even if I tried. So I nuzzled my face into his broad back and slid one hand up under his shirt, only to feel my hand landing on solid muscle. My other hand wandered down and slid into his pants, palming his already hard cock through the material of his boxer briefs.

I heard him groan, feeling the sound vibrate in his chest. I palmed him harder, hearing him curse before he took his shot. I heard him sink the ball then sighed as I stepped away. But I took small satisfaction in the fact that I heard him groan when I pulled away.

I quickly took my stance to sink the ball as quickly as possible, but I wasn't fast enough. Bucky had his metal hand around my throat and the other slithering down into my pants, skipping past my panties as well.

"God, you're wet," he moaned into my ear, his mouth back on my neck as he sucked. He sucked hard on my sweet spot, drawing a moan from my lips. He bit down on the skin before letting go to run his tongue along the same spot.

His fingers rubbed at my clit, dragging another moan from me as my eyes fluttered closed.

"Take your shot," he murmured into my ear, and I did, not at all caring where I was aiming.

I missed, but I couldn't have cared less at that point.

"You lose, Doll," he murmured, pulling away from me and turning me around to face him.

My face was flushed a deep red, I knew. My cheeks were on fire, as was the rest of my body. And there was a dull throb between my legs begging him to touch me again.

"Bucky," I whispered.

He wrapped his big arms around me, pressing his body against mine and in result pressing me back against the pool table. His metal hand slid up my body to grope my breast through my blouse.

He then leaned down towards my mouth, a devious, arrogant smirk on his lips as he kissed me. His lips were so warm. He ran his tongue across my lips, begging for entrance, but I already lost the game, I might as well make him work for it.

He groaned against my sealed lips, clearly frustrated. It made me giggle. His hands slid around my body. One yanking my hair and the other forcefully squeezing my ass. That got me to gasp, giving him the chance to stick his tongue down my throat.

My hands were around him again, my nails digging into his back through his leather jacket. His mouth moved hungrily over mine, devouring me like he was a man starved.

It wasn't long before he nudged his leg in between my own, making sure he was pressing flush against me before dragging my hips up his thigh and creating for a delicious friction against my aching clit.

"Fuck," I managed to pant into the kiss.

"I'll tell you what," he breathed, pulling away from my lips and dropping his mouth to my exposed collarbone. Starting to nip and kiss the skin there. "I'll take you to dinner tomorrow night, and afterwards we can go back to your place where I can claim my prize."

"Okay," I breathed out, threading one hand through his long locks of hair to pull him back to my mouth.

"Okay," he repeated, his mouth descending back down onto mine.

-

Clint checked his wristwatch.

"Ten fifty-seven," he said, stealing the pile of money from the middle of the table and stuffing it into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Well I'll be damned," Steve muttered, watching Bucky's back.  
"I'm just glad they finally broke the sexual tension," Natasha chuckled.

"Still, you'd think they could've gotten a room," Sam commented with his face scrunched up in disgust as he quickly looked away.


End file.
